Anselm Senger
Anselm Senger was the Duke of Elhall from 10 BT to 8 DR. He was most known for his leadership of the Mourners' Rebellion against the government of Talbot I. Anselm's leadership of the Mourners' Rebellion is frequently held as ironic, as it ran counter to the Senger house words— The Patient Lord Triumphs. Early life Anselm was born in 44 BT, during the last period of the Anjeron empire; he was raised in the city of Sengervale, and his family stayed there even after the death of Armand III and the empire's disintegration. In 37 BT, Woodrow Senger died of redpox, and the throne passed to Anselm's father, Carloman; as the eldest son, Anselm was subsequently trained in rulership. In the 20s, a rise in Riccian raids led Anselm to the military; after some time in the city guard, he joined Helman Halleran's anti-bandit force upon its inception and quickly became one of his trusted lieutenants. As a commander, Anselm was known for his adaptability and on-the-spot thinking, although this sometimes manifested in reckless gambles that failed to pay off. These methods were largely successful at repelling bandit raids, but after the breakout of the Interdorian War, Anselm found himself increasingly struggling. Notably, Anselm was the Halleranine commander at the brutally internecine Battle of Wescomb in 11; after the disappointing results of the battle and the ensuing Quiet War period, Anselm became less interested in military command. When his father died in 10 BT, Anselm returned to Sengervale and ceded his generalship to Simeon Baxham. Ducal reign Now away from the front, Anselm turned his focus more to internal matters; he spent more time with his family and focused on maintaining trade despite the ongoing war. He did not publicly comment on Talbot Belthion's peacemaking efforts in 4 BT, but he seemed to have approved of their success, as he was one of the proponents of crowning Talbot as the first king of Dorio. In 0 DR, Talbot appointed Anselm to command forces "defending the borders of Inner Dorio," a term signifying the region of modern Dorio in the greater empire. Anselm thus resumed traveling, frequently visiting the nation's eastern border as Leguna armed for their expected war. Although tensions did explode into skirmishing a few times, no formal invasion of Dorian land occurred while Talbot campaigned in Kenkor. The relative preparation of the Legunar army meant that Dorio's invasion of Leguna, starting in 5 DR, was the most difficult campaign yet; only limited communications reached Dorio itself, and they frequently contained reports of defeat at Legunar hands. By 7 DR, with no significant gains made, Anselm assumed that Talbot had died; he likewise concluded that, as the commander of the inner Dorian military, the crown would fall to him. Mourners' Rebellion In Rasaleth 7, Anselm Senger and several similarly minded nobles moved into Cantingvale and announced their intents; this was met with a mixed reception, as many Dorians vowed to stay loyal to the Belthions until Talbot's death was confirmed. The Anselmian government accomplished little; mostly, Belthionist advisors were ousted from their positions and replaced with Anselmian supporters, while Anselm's closest circle negotiated to maintain power. In the late spring and early summer of 8, Talbot's army began winning a series of victories in central Leguna; these culminated in the capture of Kalian, a Dorian triumph after which Talbot publicly declared Leguna to be a Dorian province. With Talbot Belthion now known to be alive, support for the Mourners' Rebellion quickly evaporated. Anselm hastily fled Cantingvale and abdicated in shame, while the deposed Belthionists reclaimed their power. Although Anselm would live on until 21, he tried to stay out of the public eye after the collapse of the Rebellion. Some allege that the Mourners' Rebellion was the reason why the Senger family did not receive any governorates; since the Desmans were a relatively young family, it was seen as odd that they be granted the rich province of Tristania, and so it is suspected that the Sengers were the originally intended governors. Others simply attribute the appointment to the biases of then-reigning Talbot II. Category:Dorians Category:Senger Family Category:Nobles